<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate Things by Immaship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399268">Soulmate Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship'>Immaship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dream hyungs adds up to that chaotic mess, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wholesome but still chaotic, chenji is indeed a chaotic mess, daegal is nothing but a small ball of fluff, lee jeno is done with the drama and chaos lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their best friend dynamics are absolutely one heck of a chaotic mess.</p><p>featuring: Daegal and Dream hyungs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third fic and it's Chenji!! *dolphin laugh*</p><p>enjoy and have fun with the chaotic mess of writing this fic has AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🐬🐹</p><p> </p><p>The beyond live concert ended, and all of the members were exhausted from the dancing, singing, and rapping. They still had fun since this could be the last time they can all be together as one whole group.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? Are you staying by the dorms?” Jisung asked, surprised to see Chenle entering the car and closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re going to my house,” Chnele replies, unbothered. “Renjun Hyung will take the van with WayV.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would we go to your house? And why bring me along? I still have to do some physical tests by tomorrow, and I have to take my medicines.”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle puts down his phone then turns to Jisung. “Jisung-ah, you have nothing to worry about. I can bring you tomorrow for your tests, and I asked Renjun Hyung to give me your medicine case.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ei? Yah,” Jisung squinted his eyes, “are you asking me to sleepover at your house?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle stares at him, expressionless, or probably in an expression that he can’t point out. Chenle opens his phone and turns away from Jisung. “Don’t think too much, Park. I’m bored, and I’m alone. I need someone I can wreck in Kart Rider other than Haechan Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Jisung pouts, feeling a bit disappointed on hearing that answer. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t catch the slight glance the other sent to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🐬🐹</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Take your shoes off and put them on the rack. There’s an extra pair of house shoes there too. You can use them.” Chenle says as he hangs his coat jacket on a coat hanger attached to the wall. “Are you hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung perks up. “Are you going to cook?” he asks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle is about to reply, but a small chorus of barks came. “Daegal!!” he picked up the little white ball of fluff in his arms. “Did you miss me?” He giggles as Daegla licks his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung watches in awe at how sweet and tender the whole moment looks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chenle cooked them some ramyun and opened Netflix on the television. Daegal is sitting on the couch while the two of them are on the carpet. “What do you want to watch?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I thought we’re going to play kart rider, just so I can be involuntarily forced to watch you be cocky and brag about it as if you're talking to the whole world," Jisung points out.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em> talking to the whole world,” Chenle says, then turns to Jisung. “You’re the whole world.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s eyes went wide as he was shocked and had an internal panic. “Wah, who are you? What did you do the real Zhong Chenle?” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle scoffs. “Don’t be dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughs, “well, I haven't watched any movies or series lately. How about you, do you have one in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Chenle thinks for a moment. “Ah! How about the Notebook? Have you heard about that movie?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shakes his head. "Other than the fact that it is  a romantic movie, not that much.”</p><p> </p><p>They end up watching that movie. Daegal has fallen asleep on top of the couch pillow. Jisung is immersed in the film as he reads the subtitles and at the same time understands what is happening. Chenle has seen the movie lots of times before, and he is too preoccupied with something in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, can I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah, sure.” Jisung didn’t take away his eyes on the movies but he makes sure that his ears are listening to what Chenle is about to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe that it’s possible to only love one person in your whole life?”</p><p> </p><p>That made Jisung look away from the movie and look at Chenle. He takes a moment to think. “Hm, I guess? I think it is possible. How ‘bout you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t know what occurred to him at this very moment, but he blinks his eyes as he stares directly at the dark brown orbs staring back at him. He places his elbow on the couch and leans his chin on his knuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe in it. I've always believed in it,” he replies in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jisung is a bit taken aback by how serious Chenle answered and looks. “Yah, did you invite me here to wreck me at kart rider or to practice some romantic dialogue on a drama? Are you going to be an actor?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle internally had a facepalm. Then he decided to go along. “None of those. Daegal missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daegal missed me? Wow, we hadn’t bonded that much yet, and I'm low key afraid of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle sighs deeply, “Park Jisung, Park Jisung. . .you really are the worst ever. How can you be afraid of her? Is that tiny towel-looking puppy scary?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughs, feeling embarrassed to admit that fact.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The movie ends and the credits start rolling.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the first time we met, back when we were kids?” Jisung suddenly asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we're really like soulmates who ended up meeting again after years and debuting together, and here we are now?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle furrows his brows. “Is it a soulmate thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shrugs. “I don't know, but I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, perhaps it is. Perhaps we are.” Chenle points and agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“But, can you imagine if we didn't meet again? Do you think we’ll ever be best friends like now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Chenle thinks for a moment. He looks up to stare directly at Jisung’s eyes again. “If that did happen, would you look for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. . . If I say I will, will you look for me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,”</p><p> </p><p>“So you might won’t? Wow!” Jisung claps his hands and has a ‘this is unbelievable’ expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle giggles at Jisung. “Yah, I’m joking,” he says as shoves Jisung on the arm lightly. “You know I will look for you. Finding one’s soulmate is like a once in a lifetime thing. I don't want to be cheesy, but I will admit that I’m lucky to be able to meet you and be with you."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung is surely a flustered mess and he’s cringing internally. “You are the cheesiest boyfriend ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re the worst dog dad for Daegal,” Chenle retorts. They end up bursting into fits of laughter, but they were cut short because of a loud thump. They jumped in shock and were ready to stand and run. </p><p> </p><p>They were more shocked to see their Dream Hyungs standing and have collectively similar surprised expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?!” Donghyuck shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Boyfriend is Chenle?!” Mark asks, standing beside Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Park Jisung! Zhong Chenle! You two have a lot of things to explain!” Jaemin says point at the two maknaes.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung turns to Chenle. “Yahh!! I told you never to tell Donghyuck Hyung the security passcode! Wahh Zhong Chenle!”</p><p> </p><p>“I changed the passcode twice already!! You know how far Donghyuck Hyung will go to get what he wants!!” Chenle defensively said back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So, the Hyungs 'interrogated' the two maknaes in the kitchen, shouting now and then. Jeno chose not to join the drama and is now sleeping by Daegal’s side on the couch. Dream really do have a very amazing wholesome (chaotic) family dynamic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii, unfortunately this is the last fic for the collection. I didn't have enough time to write more :(</p><p>Hope you all had fun reading, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Have a great rest of February! Don't forget to support 127's jpn comeback Loveholic on Feb 17 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>